


Lightning's Little Sister

by YamoriLilacChan (Erin_Dragneel)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Dragneel/pseuds/YamoriLilacChan
Summary: Meet Alison, a once happy and grief-free orphan with a curse. She believes she's alone but then discovers she has and older brother... Who is none other than Jay!(They're Lego people in this story, FYI!)





	Lightning's Little Sister

Takes place after season 5! (I think! XD X'D)

3rd person P.O.V.  
  
It was a chilly day in New Ninjago City, and on the streets was a supposed Orphan. She was sad, alone, and scared. Her parents were gone and she could barely remember her other family members... If she even had any that is. She looked around and sighed, then saw a man playing the guitar and singing a song. She watched as a person passed him by and put a coin in his guitar case.  _Hmm, maybe I can do that,_ she thought. The girl walked over to the fountain in the middle of the city square, dug out a crumpled old tin can from her jacket pocket, and began to sing:

The more she sang, the more people came to watch her! Every second pennies, dimes, even 10 dollar bills were put in the tin! By the time she hit the last note there was a HUGE crowd! 

Orphan's P.O.V.

"Dancing in the Moonlight... "

The few moments after I finished, everything was silent. Then, suddenly, everyone was cheering! People were calling out, giving me compliments and saying how amazing my voice is! I just stood there with a small smile creeping up on my face.  _What do I do? Sh-should I bow? should I-_  My thoughts were cut off by a voice.

"Hey, kid! They're all congratulating you! Take a bow!"

I turned to see a teenager around the years of 14-15(correct me if I'm wrong, plz!) dressed in a blue ninja gi with a scar on his right eyebrow standing there with someone who looked like he was a robot. They both had big smiles, directed at me. Before I could say anything, the blue boy (A/N: X'D) picked me up and hoisted me up onto his shoulders.

"Whoa!" I squealed, surprised.

"Look at your fans and smile!" He whispered. I took his advice and looked at the crowd.There were so many people! And all I did was sing! I gave a shy smile and waved gently. As soon as I did that, people started cheering louder!

"Th-thank you..." Was all I managed to whisper before blue boy put me down. He and his android friend started pushing back the crowds telling them to give me some space... or to just go home. When everyone was gone I jumped down from my spot where I was placed on the fountain and went over to collect the money in the can.

"45."

I jumped and looked at the android-robot-guy-thing who had spoken.

"Wh- huh?"I said, confused by what he meant.

"$45. That's how much money you earned." He said.

"Oh! Really?!"

I squealed, reflecting just how happy I was on the inside. Then I raced over to the can and picked it up. I quickly added all the change and bills together using my quick mind.

"Hey! You're right!" I said. They smiled at my thrilled reaction.

"So, uh, what's your name kiddo?" Blue boy asked.

"It's, um..."

I trailed off of what I was a saying, quickly growing shy again. Blue kid noticed this and got down on his knees and looked me in the eye.

"Hey, It's okay... we're not gonna hurt you! We just wanna know what your name is!" he said, his eye sparkling. I gave a defiant huff and turned my head, much the android boy's amusement.

"Not unless you tell me  _your_  names first,  _Blue Boy_." I said with a playful smirk.

" Wh-wha? B-blue Boy?! Hey!" he said, looking all flustered while his friend started snickering. Bingo.

"Haha! Gotcha!" I laughed, giggling at how funny he just looked. He rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha, I'll have you know I'm the comedian around here, missy, not you." I turned around to face him again, my eyes glittering with challenge.

"Well then, looks like your ego with have to move over to make room for the next generation,  _Bl_ _ue boy_."

There was silence after that, and the two of them looked at me surprised. Then we all burst out laughing.

"That was a test," I said wiping a tear from my eye, "Which you both past." BB and Robo-boy looked at me.

"Oh really? And what test is that?" BB asked chuckling.

"My test of trust, to see if I can trust you. Makes no sense, since all we did was laugh and throw retorts at each other, but, you laughed at my comments, so it's good enough for me." I reached out a hand to BB. "My name is Alison, nice to meet you!" He took it, smiling,

"Name's Jay. Nice to meet you as well Ali."

"Ali?" I say confused.

"Hey, I get a nickname,  _you_  get one as well!" I laughed. Then Robo-boy held out his hand too.

"My name is Zane. Pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand, smirking.

"Well, it's a  _pleasure_ to meet you as well, Robo-boy." He looked me not knowing whether to be offended or amused while BB- I mean Jay, looked on laughing. Finally Zane loosened up and smiled. He was about to reply when I tensed up and my look of amusement faded to one of terror.

~~**_Hehe... What made you think that you could hide from ME, child..._ ** ~~

I slowly started backing away from Jay and Zane, trembling. They looked at me, confused and worried.

"Ali...? What's wrong?" I continued to look ahead of me, stiff with terror. Then I whispered,

" _He found me..._ "

They exchanged a glance, now more confused than ever.

"W-who's found you, Ali?" All I did was continue to say

" _He found me..._ " Then, my eyes went wide with terror as that raspy, evil voice that I new so terrifyingly well spoke again,

**_~~Look at you. Pathetic. Cowering in fear and running from something you will NEVER be able to escape from. But by all means, RUN.~~ _ **


End file.
